Android 16
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: This is when the gang follows Dr. Gero and watched as the androids come to life. Suddenly they found out there isn't 2 but 3 androids. Usagi is Android 16!! Sucky summary ne? Plz read and review! This is my first DBZ/SailorMoon crossover. Usagi/17 ^_^
1. Three Androids Awakened

My first DBZ/Sailormoon crossover, so onegai, REVIEW!!!!!!! I know it probly sucks, demo onegai review and tell me!!!! This one is about when Dr. Gero released the androids and they kill them, demo 17 found another android and it's Usagi. Well something along the line like that. O yeah, one more thing. I can't remember what really happens so it might not go like the anime. This is sort of an AU kinda fic and I decided to put Gohan 16 and there's Goten and the rest. Confusing ne? I don't even know what I'm talking about.^_^;  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone stared wide eyes as Dr. Gero opened the capsule that holds the androids that is capabl of kill anyone in a blink of an eye. As everyone watched in fear as the capsule opens up. Dr. Gero made a feel things and it opened it's cold blue eyes. It was a teenage boy around 16. Black hair that grows up to his shoulder. He was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. Around his neck was a red scarf. He stepped out of the capsule and looked around the room. It smirked seeing the fear in everyone's eyes.   
"Aah, 17. I see you are performing well!" It turned it's head and looked at it's creator.  
"Hai doctor. I see that you also decided to be one of us," it answered in a monotone voice.   
"Hai, now wait a second and let me finish with 18!" 17 only nodded to the doctor. Dr. Gero turned his attention to the next capsule and opened it. In lied a teenage girl around the same age as 17. Instead of black hair, she has blond hair. Though it doesn't have that golden colour to it, but blond none the less. (I'm not gonna described what she's wearing) Finally she opened her eyes. Her eyes were the same colour as the first androids. Both held emotionless blue orbs. She looked at 17 and they both gave a smirk and 17 nodded.  
"Hello doctor," she said turning to her creator. Noticing the remote in his hand.  
"Aaah, 18. I see you're also working fine. Now lets show these warriors what abilities you have!" He said turning to the Z warriors. Everyone got in a fighting stance and readied themselves for the battle.  
"As you wish doctors," 18 said and started to take a few steps towards the Z fighters. Once she walked past Dr. Gero, she instantly turned around a gave a kick sending him flying back. The remote fell out of his hand in the process. 17 caught the remote in a blink of an eye. Dr. Gero got up staggerdly and looked angrily at the two androids.  
"You fool! Attack them! NOt me!::saw 17 with the remote:: Give me that!"  
"I don't think so," he answered cooly. "This is the same remote, you used to turn us off last time. I think it'll be safer if I held onto it. Or better yet destroy it." With that he dropped the remote and stamped on it. The impact smashed the thing into little pieces.   
"Why you -" he launched himself to 17, but to be kicked by him. Throwing a punch but was caught by 18. She instantly tore it off. He screamed out in agonizing pain and collapsed on the ground. Next 18 kicked his head and it went flying Knocking over a bookshelf. It collapsed and from behind it, stood another capsule.   
"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" 17 said in a voice that was filled with evil amusements.   
"Don't you dare touch her!" Dr. Gero's head, came rolling next to the capsule. On the lid it said 16.  
"So it's another android. Shame on you doctor for not informing us." he said in a voice filled with mock. 17 started to walk over towards the capsule. While hearing protests from the doctor.  
"Oh shut up," 18 said to him and followed her brother. The Z fighter just stood there stoned to the ground and could only watch the scene that was enfolding in front of them.  
17 strolled over to the capsule and looked at it for a second and opened it. He letted out a small gasp. Lying in there was a girl around his age. Long golden threads with a hint of silver in it. It was tied up into two buns on her head. Her skin was a lovely creamy and her face held an angelic appearance. She was wearing a school uniform he supposed. There was only one word to describe her. Beautiful or tenshi. 18 peered in and looked at her brother. She was also shock about the new android's appearance. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter open. Showing beautiful sapphire blue eyes that held innocence in them. Both 17 and 18 took a step back so she could get out. She got out of the capsule and peered around. Taking notes on everything she saw. Finally her eyes landed on the rolling head of Dr. Gero.  
"Doctor?" she asked in a sweet melodic silvery voice. She bent down and picked his head up. "What the hell happened to you?" Dr. Gero was still fuming.  
"I told you to not open her!" he yelled at 17 and 18. Usagi jeld his head far away from her face as he yelled.  
"P.U. Have you ever considered brushing that thing of yours? It stinks," she said to him. This made 17 smirk. 18 had on a face to distaste. "And why didn't you want them not to open?"  
"I told you not to open her! ::talking to her now:: Why? Because you were the failure! You were supposed to be a cold hearted androids, demo you turned to be a playful, loving one! You have no evil in that thing of yours!" This shocked the Z fighters. This girl was a playful loving one? Didn't Mirai Trunks told them they were all cold hearted?  
"This can't be? How could there be another one?" Mirai Trunks started to ask himself.  
"I'm a failure eh? SInce I'm so playful, let's play some kickbal shall we?" 16 said to the head of Dr. Gero.  
"You wouldn't dare!" His head stated. Her face expression started to change. Instead of eyes of innocence it was now replaced by cold hearted.  
"Try me," she staed in a cold voice. Turning to the opening of the place she held his head within enough height and letted it go. Kicking it with much force that it exploded. The fighters scooted out of the way just in time as the head explode. After all the smoke has cleared out, they saw Android 16 standing there smirking. The other two androids stood there smirking. 16 started to walk over to the fighters.  
"And who may you be?" she asked them still in her cold voice.  
"This is it?!" Vegeta exclaimed to the group. 16 raised one eyebrow in his direction. "You mean, I've been training for three years to just fight these things?!"  
"Don't underestimate them," Mirai Trunks growled at him. 16 had a smirk on her face. 17 and 18 had walked up to her.  
"You mean you've all trained for three years to welcome us? I am honoured!" 16 gave a mock bow to them. Insantly, Vegeta kicked her. Sensing that something was coming towards her, she disappeared. Reappearing again behind him and giving him a small force kick. Sending flying into the wall. "Don't ever do that again. Or else you would not live to see the next sunrise." Her voice was cold as ice and sent shivers down all the fighter's back. 17 looked at her amused. She was as strong as him. Also quite beautiful too. Wait a minute, beautiful? where did that come from? He mentally shook it off.  
"Lets carry this outside. This place is too crowded." Everyone agreed and flew out to a good place to fight. If you were flying from above, you could see some small dots in the area. On one side were three people standing and on the other were a group of people standing. The Z fighters were all in a fighting stance. The androids just stood like they had something better to do.  
"You will pay girl for doing what you did earlier!" Vegeta screamed at her. She started to yawn at him. This only made hime even more furious.  
"Don't you ever get a sore throat from all that yelling?" 17 and 18 were both smirking at this. This made the saiyan prince even more enrage. Goten and Chibi Trunks were both trying to stop their shaking. Otheres thought that they were both shaking with fears but were actually shaking with laughters. 16 can see the amusement in their eyes and gave a smirk. "If you two wanna laugh then do it! There's no use in trying to stop yourself from exploding!" They both started to laugh out loud. Adding the affect of what she did to the saiyan prince to be added.  
"Shut up you brats! You are gonna pay!"  
"Demo Vegeta! She does have a point there!" Goku said to him. (Did 4got to mention that Goku doesn't have that damn virus thing?)  
"Arigatou Goku-san!" She gave mock bow.  
"Aaaaawww, is the widdle saiyan pwince gonna go supuh saiyan on me now?" she asked in a mock voice. This brought surprise to everyone's face.   
"How did you know?" Piccolo asked.  
"What do you expect? I'm an android!" Her voice was full of humour. 18 was getting fed up with this blond getting all of the attention.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta started to yell and turned himself into an SSJ. Pointing his finger in 16's direction. "You're gonna pay!" and he got into a fighting stance. 16 just shrugged and got into one herself. 18 started to step out   
from behind her.   
"I'll take shrimp man. You had your fun blowing up the doctor's head. My turn," she stated. 16 just shrugged and let 18 take her place. 18 stood there acting bored and waited for him to launch.   
Vegeta charged at her at top speed. Aiming to punch her, but she simply dodge every single attack he makes.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
17 was not paying attention to the battle with his sisters and the hot headed prince of saiyan, but was occupied with the blond beauty standing next him. She had her attention onto the battle. She seems to be way more different than hime and 18. She had a sense of humour into her. She can change her facial expression anytime she wants, of course, he and 18 could do that too, but she had a ki around her that radiated innocence. She started reverting her attention to him. She gave him a smile. And he could only blink in confusion.  
"I didn't quite catch your name back there," she asked.  
"17," he answered. She only nodded and looked back to the fight.  
"And she's 18 right?" 17 only nodded. "You guys are twins. Am I right?" Turning to him again.   
"Hai,"  
"Thought so, and you know my name. 16. Sweet 16," she gave him an innocent smile that made him almost blush. Almost. 'How can anyone be so innocent? 17 asked himself. She seems to be a mystery to him and made him confuse and he didn't like this feeling he was developing inside. Not one bit.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai Trunks was gazing at the battle between his father and the android 18. He was still furious about the other android that he didn't know of, 16. She was beautiful, he must admit that. But she was also an android. Nothing can change that. Staring at her, he saw the look of amusement and innocence in her eyes. How can anything especially a blood thristy, killing android have a look of innocence in their eyes. The androids from the mirai timlines held cold hearted eyes. Reverting his attention from the tenshi standing on the other side, he concentrated on the battle with his father and the ther female android.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was furious. First a low life nothing, piece of metal, insulted him and now another one of her tin can was fighting him. And he knows that she is playing with him. Toying with him like he was no good for her. He'll show her to never underestimate the prince of all saiyan! 18 on the other hand was amused by his furiousness. (don't know if that's a word) Ths small man sure can pact a whole lot of strength, but still she knows that he was still no match for her. Suddenly she felt a stinging pain on her right cheek. Stumbling back a couple she held her hand onto her swollen cheek. That shrimp had punched her and it hurt! Eyes filled with rage, she stared at him.  
"You're gonna pay!" she yelled to him. He was standing there, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face.  
"Well, well, guess the piece of metal is nothing else but a useless piece of scrap!" the prince of saiyan gave a big smirk. Enraged, 18 lunged at him at top speed. She punhed him straight in the jaw. Her speed was too fast for the prince to react. The impact made blood drip from the side of his mouth. Wiping off the blood and was now his turn to glare at the android. Now was her turn standing there, arms folded and with a smirk. He flew top speed at her, bu before he could barely touch her, she disappeared. Looking around and scanning for her ki's, he couldn't find any. Suddenly he felt a ki from above him. Too late. 18 had fired a ki blast towards him. It him full force and sent himstraight down to the earth. Everyone gasped at the sight. Vegeta lied there blodd smeared every where. Goku instantly flew down and checked for his pulse. Luckily there was one.  
"He's still alive!" He said to the others. 18 landed next to her brother and 16. 16 gave her a big smile, but she just ignored it. Everyone gave a loud sigh. Goku reached fo his pouch and pulled out a senzu bean. Vegeta became better in a matter of second.  
"So that's a senzu bean," 16 murmered. 17 looked at her quizically.  
"Whats a senzu bean?"  
"Something that cures when you're injured in battle. I think." She answered him. Turning to the fighters. "Well since the fight is over, we better go! Places to do, people to see ::turning to the androids:: You two coming?"  
"Hmmph, I say we just inish them off," 18 said.  
"Why? that won't be much fun. If you kill them all now, there's nothing to do later," 16 said.  
"She got a point. Lets go sightseeing," 17 said with an evil smirk. 16 gave him her a dazzling smile.  
"Then lets go!::turning back to the Z fighters:: Ja ne minna!" She gave them a wave and blasted off. The other two androids took off after her.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Well, I'm finished! I think that it wasn't bad for my first DBZ/SailorMoon crossover. What do you think? Onegai review!!! If nobody reviews this then I won' t continue.  
(0) (0)   
( ^_^ )  
(") (")  
(O) (O) 


	2. A New Discovery

Ohayo minna-chan! Arigatou for all of the reviews!!!! I know it took a long time for this chap to come out, demo at least its out!!! Just to tell everyone that the androids will be sort of different.(And a lil OOC, wat am I talkin bout? They are way OOC!!!!) So here"s the fic!!! O yeah someone asked me bout Goten and Chibi Trunks being there, ummm I think I already explained that I decided to put it in a different timeline. I guess I didn't. ^_^; O yeah, there won't be any Cell in this. I'm not sure yet of putting him in this fic or not.  
  
***********  
  
"Then lets go!::turning to the Z fighters:: Ja ne minna!" She gave them a wave and blasted off. The other two androids took off after her.  
Everyone stared at the spot where the androids used to be. Everyone was shocked to see just one android can beat Vegeta up like that, there's no telling what the other two can do.  
"How can this be?! She wasn in my timeline!" Mirai Trunks said to himself.   
***********  
  
Meanwhile, the two android was following 16 flying in the sky. 16 was happy that she was finally free from the doctor, started to giggle and make patterns while flying.  
"Why are you so happy?" 18 asked her coldly.  
"Aren't you happy? We don't have to be in that place anymore! We can finally go any where we want!"  
"Hmmph! Like I care!" 18 said.   
"Let's go down there!" 16 pointed to a city that was full of people. 18 gave a loud snort. "Well what are you planning? Fly around all day until you'r out of gas?" 18 glared at her menacingly.  
"Let's go," 17 said. 18 reverted her glare to him.   
"Subarashi! Lets go!" 16 made a dive down to the crowded city, with two androids following right behind her. She landed in an empty alleyway and waited for the other two to land.   
"Does anyone have any money?" Both androids looked at eachother and shook their head. "*sigh* Great! No money! How are we gonna go shopping?" Both androids looked at her weirdly.  
"Why do you want to waist your time shopping when we can go and destroy things?" 18 asked her a little annoyed.  
"You want to go around wearing these all day?" 16 asked her. Even if 18 was an android, she still had a female mind. And right now her mind was also telling her to get some new clothes. 16 stood there pondering for a moment and her face suddenly brightened. Snapping her fingers, she got something out of her pocket. "I knew these would come in handy!" She held her hands out to reveal a couple of credit cards. Each one, has Dr. Gero's name written in gold lettering on them.   
"Let's go!" She grabbed both androids' hands and dragged them into the busy street of Sataan(sp?) city. Both 17 and 18 didn't know why, but they let themselves be dragged by this other particular android. 18 only decided to come because she would also be getting new clothes, however 17 came for a different matter. He watched the blond dragging him and his sister amusingly. This girl really amused him. He never met someone quite like her. Dr. Gero was sure that he had erased his memories of his past lives before he and his sister were both turned into an android. But little that he knew that their memories were never lost.  
"Sugoi! This will be fun! Common you two! I don't wanna drag you through the whole thing!" 16 cried to the two androids. They had entered the official mall of the citty and 16 had letted go of their hands. 17 kinda felt disappointed at this, but shook it off as he noticed guys and girls were checking them out. Giving the girls a seducive smile, he walked past them. Some squealed in delight and some were arguing who he was smiling at. 18 just gave the boys who were checking her out a death glare, but it seemed that her glare wasn't enough. 16 on the other hand seems oblivious to the attention and grabbed 17's hand again. Earning her some glares from all the girls.  
"Common you two! You don't wanna stand here all day do you?" With that she dragged 17 into the nearest fashion boutique, with an 18 slowly following them.  
"18, you should get this! No this one looks better! Matte! This one will look even better on you!" 18 felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. This blond headed android was making a big scene. She was hauling clothes after clothes off the rack and held it up to 18. Using her as a mannequin. 17 was happy that he wasn't involve in this. He started to tense up as the blond started to look at him. "Which one do you think 17? The baby blue or navy blue?" In both hand she held two shirts. 17 looked at her skeptically. Her eyes radiated the happiness and innocence in them. His eyes travelled down to her lips. It seemed so soft and kissable. He wondered if it was soft as it looks from his point of view. He could feel his face turn slightly pink.  
"Er, the navy one," he answered her.  
"Sugoi! That was the one I was thinking also! ::turning to 18:: This would look great on you 18! Go into the change room and change into these!" She dumped all of the clothes into 18's hand and shoved her into a stall. Now she turned to 17 with a mischievious grin. 17 didn't know why, but he felt himself start to feel tense up.   
"Your turn 17!" she cried out in joy. She dragged him towards the mens section of the store and started to pull out clothes after clothes from the rack. Thirty seconds later, 17's arms were filled wth a mountain full of clothes. While he was trying to see above the pile of clothes in his arm, 16 was still pulling out clothes after clothes.  
"And this and this! O yeah don't forget this 17! This one! And that one! Waiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! This one is soo kawaii! You must get this one 17! You'll look very bishouneni(sp?) in this one! There! That should be all! Now you go in there and change too! Before he could react, she shoved him into a stall to change. Sighing to himself, he started to try the clothes that she picked.  
"18 are you done yet?" 16 cried out on the other side of the door.  
"Argh! These clothes are for bakas!" 18 cried out on the other side of the door.  
"Common! It can't be that bad! Plus 17's not here to see you in it! Common out!" Sighing, 18 opened the door and revealed herself, wearing a short jean skirt, a black tanktop under, and a jean jacket over.   
"Sugoi! You look subarashi! Common! Bring the rest of the clothes out! 17's waiting for us out there!"   
As they approached the counter many people turned to look at them. Some thought they must be crazy to buy THAT much clothes. Others were just staring at them with dreamy looks. 17 was standing at the counter with a pile clothes already on the counter. The sale clerk was looking at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Now lets get all of these paid! Um, miss. Hello? Excuse me, miss?" The clerk was still staring at 17 with the dreamy look. 18, who was getting irritated slammed her fist on the counter. Thank god, she only used a little amount of her power or else there would just be hole in the floor instead of a counter. This got the clerk's attention and she reverted her gaze from 17 to 18.  
"Gomen, would that be all?" She asked.  
"Hai, we are in a hurry so if you don't mind," 16 said politely.  
"Of course not!" She started scanning the mountain full of clothes. After like 20 minutes, the pile of clothes were all finally scanned. By now, the line for the check out line was as long as Snake Way. (Ithink thats the place where Goku had to go to find King Kai) The other shoppers started to get reckless and was complaining for them to hurry up. Everyone's ears were shcked to hear the total. After paying the clerk, ; who kept on giving 17 her look, they headed towards the food court.  
"I don't see why we need to eat. After all we are-"  
"18! You shouldn't go around and announce it to the whole world you know!" 16 scolded her. "Besides, how do you know that your an android? As far as I know, you're both still human."  
"Nani?!" Both android exclaimed.   
"What are you talking about?" 17 asked her.  
"You see, Dr. Gero just putted something into your body that enables you to fight expertly and endless power. You're still 100% human."  
"Then how come he can turn us off with the remote?" 18 asked.  
"Well you see, the thing he putted in your body held small capsules of something sort of sleeping pills. They won't harm your body, demo when he press the button though, the capsule starts to open and the sleeping thing will move all around your body. Making you fall asleep."  
"You mean all this time we thought that we weren't human and now you're telling us that we're not?" 18 asked.  
"Hai," 16 answered simply. "By the way, what's your name before you met Dr. Gero?"  
"Juunanagou,"  
"Juunanahachi," (I don't know if it's right or not. If anyone knows what's her name is then please tell me)  
"Well I guess I should introduce you to my real name! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi!" She gave them her dazzeling smile, which made 17 blush. (I'm gonna still call them their androids name cuz out of laziness) "I just thought of something,"  
"Nani?" 17 asked.  
"We don't have any place to stay. How are we suppose to put all of our stuff then?" Usagi asked. Both androids look at echother and shrugged.  
  
***********  
  
"Well I think this place is perfect!" Usagi announced to her other two companions.   
"Hn," Juunanahachi said. They had searched for a place to rent, but everyewhere they ask there wasn't any room for rent. They had foound the aparrtment when they were passing a bulletin board. The local highschool had an apartment for rent, for the students who are attending it. Seeming like it was the last choice, they had to get themselves enrolled. The apartment was fairly big. Three bedrooms, one bathroom, one washroom, living room, and a kitchen. There was also already furnitures there, so they didn't have to go out and have a furniture hunt. The firdge was already packed with foods for the student also. Juunanahachi had grumbled about being enrolled into highschool, but some how Usagi persuaded the blond headed android into agreeing.   
"Oh common, Juuhachi-chan! It's not the end of the world!" Usagi exclaimed patting her on the back. Juunanahachi whirled around and stared at her venomously. Usgai backed away with a small sweatdrop rollin g from the back of her head. "Oi, does anyone know how to cook?" Usagi asked. Both androids stared at her cluelessly. "I guess not. How are we going to eat?" Both androids just simply shrug. Usagi's face instantly turn into one with horror.  
  
***********  
  
Yay I'm done!!!!!!!! Gomen nasai for the sucky chapter, demo I'm lucky to even get this typed out!! I swear they are teaching teachers in hell these days!!!! I've been getting so many freaking homework these past few days, and don't even have time to look on Fanfiction.net!!!!!! : (  
I know this chapter is REALLY CRAPPY!!! Demo I promise next time will be longer and better. Plus next chap, they would be starting their first day of highschool!!!!!! I wonder who's class will they be put into?? *grin evilly* 


	3. First Day

Took a long time for me to get this chapter out ne? ^-^ Aren't you happy that I finally updated?? Well anyway, gomen nasai for the long wait!!! (Yeah right, like anyone was actually waiting for this fic)  
  
supersaiyiansarah: I might make it a Trunks/ Usagi fic, demo I'm more leaning it towards a love triangle. ^_^ I just love those type of fics. Besides, there's already a lot of Trunks/ Usa out there.  
  
Domoe arigatou to all those people who corrected me on Android 18's name. I knew I had it wrong! ^_^; Anyway, let's get on with the fic ne?  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
'Those androids are strong, demo where did that last one come from?' Trunks asked himself silently as Gohan led the way to the highschool they were both attending.  
"Trunks?" at the broughtof Goahn's voice, Trunks snapped back into reality.  
"Wha?"  
"Don't worry, we'll find them," Goahn gave him a reassuring smile. Trunks only nodded his head as they both entered the room.  
"Gohan!" a feminen voice cried out. They both looked to see Videl, with two empty seats next to her.  
"She really likes you man," Trunks said quietly to his companion.  
"Tell me about it," Gohan mumbled back.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sumimasen, demowe're here to get our class schedule," Usagi said, with a pissed of 18 behind her.   
"Hai, hold on for a minute and I'll show you to your class," the old secretary said from behind the counter.   
"Arigatou." She turned and looked at the other two androids. "Juuhachi-chan! Brighten up! It's the first day of school."  
"Hmph, last time I remembered, I hate school," she mumbled. Before Usagi can get another emark out, the secretary handed them each a sheet of paper.  
"Here you are dear. Now let's get you three to classes ne?" she asked smiling at them.   
"Hmph!"  
"..."  
"Hai!"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"As you can see, 'Y' equals 'X' because 'Y' -" befoe the sensei could answer, there was a knock to the door. Both saiyins sighed in relief. This class was getting pretty boring. Both wished that they could've stayed home and trained instead.  
"It seems like we're getting three new members!" the sensei announced when he came back in. "Come in." Both saiyins almost fell out of their chair as the students walked in. 'It's the android!' both said in their heads. All students had heart shape in their eyes, except for three specific students. Neither they were gawking at 18 or Usagi, they would be gawking at 17. Both Trunks and Gohan were to shock to be gawking. Videl, on the other hand saw the way Gohan was staring at the blond with more of a cheerful expression on her face and felt jealousy.  
"Would you mine introducing yourselves?" the sensei asked. Knowing that neither the two would volunteer, Usagi started to take action.  
"Hai! Ohayo minna-san! Watashi wa Usagi!" she announced with a bow. "These are Juunanagou and Juuhachigou!" Both androids just simple gave a short nod to the class.  
"Alright, would you three please take the three seats at the back?" Taking glance at the back of the room, they saw three empty seats. Which was surprisingly next to Trunks. Both androids looked darkly at the saiyins, while Usagi seems to not mind about the whole thing.  
"Hai!" she said, smiling happily at the sensei. Leading the way to the back row she gave both Trunks and Gohan a cheerful smile and plopped herself right next to Trunks. The other two following suuit, except instead of smiling cheerfully at them, they each gave dark looks.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Trying the best she could, to get away from the mobs of students, Usagi, Juuhachigou, and Juunanagou found a quiet and deserted part of the school and sat down to lunch.  
"I thought first days of school were going to be easy!" Usagi started to whine.  
"Baka," was all she got in return from 18. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Usagi started to get frustrated, since for the whole day already they were neither surrounded by boys or surrounded by mobs of girls trying to get 17's number and such.  
"Can't people have lunch in peace?!" she cried. Surprising the two new comers. Usagi looked up to see Trunks and Gohan standing near them. "Oh, you two. *sigh* We're not interested!" she yelled at them.  
"Nani?" Gohan asked confused.  
"I said, we both aren't interested on a date! Got it? Now let me eat lunch in peace!" she cried.  
"We're not here to ask you two on a date," Trunks said coldly.  
"Nani?! You're here to ask Juunana-kun out?! Lemme tell you something! He's not that type, so go find someone else!" Both saiyins' cheeks were now a hot pink. 17had a look of amusement on his face, while 18 smirked.  
"Baka," 18 siad to her.  
"Nani?"  
"They're the saiyins baka, don't you remember them?" 18 asked her. Usagi looked at her blankly and tilted her head to the side.  
"Am I suppose to? That happened like days ago!" she said. 18 gave a sigh, while repeating in her head,'baka,baka,bak.'  
"Why are you here?" Trunks asked finally.  
"Duh, nande kuso do you think we be at a school for?" Usagi asked him annoyed, for she wanted to enjoy her lunch in peace. Glancing at Gohan, she noticed him with a large lunch bag. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. She got up and dashed towards him, which made everyong surprised.  
"Sugoi! Look at the size of your lunch! Onegai, can you share?" she asked him pleadingly. Everyone looked at her confused. Gohan's face was as bright as a tomato, as how close she was to him. "Onegai?" she asked again, but this time with big teary eyes.  
"H-hai," he managed to stutter out. She immiediately launched herself at him.  
"Arigatou!" She started to yank him towards where they were seated "Sit down!" Gohan did what she instructed and opened his lunch. It revealed almost like a seven course meals. Which Usagi's eye started to bulge. Once he handed her some food she started to attack it.   
"Arigatou!" she cried again. Gohan blushed and only nodded, missing a glare someone was giving him. Usagi glanced up happily from the food and saw Trunks still standing there. "Thit down!" she tried to tell him, which was sort of difficult since it was full of food and no air could even squeeze through. He listened to her and sat down next to Gohan. Both androids were glaring coldly at the two saiyins, which they gladly returned. Usagi however, was trapped into her own little world.  
"Thugoi! Your thunch is thubawathi! Ith you bwing thith evewyday, I would gady let you thit with uth!" she cried. Everyone just stared at her blankly. Gohan only looked confused. He thought Trunks said that all the androids were cold hearted and such, but this one seems to be a loving food animal.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
"I hat this! I hate This! I hate this!" she mumbled to herself as the sensei continued to pick on her. Lunch was over fifteen minutes ago and they were now having one of the arts of defence class and for some reason, the sensei seems to love picking on her, asking her questions about defenses. Right now for some odd reasons, he was teaching them how to chop a piece of brick in half with his hand.  
"And with one final blow like this. Hiyah!!" he cried, as his hand connected to the brick and splittng it in half. "The brick would be broken. Are there any volunteers?" Usagi looked at this with horror. 'Onegai, don't choose me!' she wailed in her head. This wasn't what she was expecting in school. Where were those classes that let you cook and eat food? She saw it on the bulletin board while they were searching for a place to stay and the only reason she had persuaded the other two to come to school with her, was because she saw cooking and people having fun. She didn't see any pictures of students having to chop bricks in half with their bare hands.  
"Aah, would Miss. Usagi please demonstrate to the class how to chop this piece of brick?" She was doomed. D-O-O-M-E-D. There was no way she can chop that thing in half!  
"Do I have to?" she asked the sensei meekly. He started to scrunch his face.  
"Now!" Abruptly, she got on her feet and scrambled to the front.  
"Hai!" With knees shaking she stared at the piece of brick he layed out for her to chop. "I h-have t-to ch-ch-op th-that?" she asked, pointing her shaky finger at the piece of brick. He smiled at her, which indicated a yes. She glanced towards the class and saw girls staring at her happy that she was the victim instead of them. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and raised her right hand.  
"Hiyah!!!" she cried as her hand came in contact with the brick. There was silents as the class heard a sound of cracking. The brick split in half, with a clean cut. Everyone stared at it in surprised. Usagi had a bright smile on her face.  
"I did it! I did it!" she cried , jumping up and down. The sensei stared at her in shock.  
"Er, excellent. You may be seated. Anyother volunteers?" Usagi scrambled back to her spot, which was right next to Juunanagou. The rest of the class, the sensei didn't bothered or picked on her once. Which she was glad of. 'Kami! Why did I chose to go to school? I was probably possessed at that time!' she whined to herself. 'Usagino baka. Next time don't believe what you see in pictures!' a voice said in her head. 'I should sue the school for false advertisement!'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Fini! Another crappy chapter done by your one and only! *bows* Anyway, read and onegai review!!!!! 


End file.
